


Damn Sweaters

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sweaters, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy menemukan bingkisan kado berisi sweater rajutan berwarna abu-abu diatas meja kerjanya. sweater rajutan itu enak dan lembut sekali untuk dikenakan, seperti dibuat dengan penuh ketelitian dan kesabaran oleh sang pembuat. yang Leonard tidak ketahui adalah, siapa yang memberikannya sweater tersebut? Mc/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek bukan punya saya. punya bapak Gene Roddenberry.

Leonard menemukan bungkusan kado besar itu diatas meja kerjanya.

 

 

Alis matanya yang sebelah kanan terangkat, bingung melihat kado berbungkus kertas bercorak langit malam abstrak itu. Kayaknya tadi pas dia datang kemari kado itu belum ada diatas mejanya... terus kenapa sekarang mendadak ada diatas meja?

 

 

“Christine,” Leonard mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Christine Chapel yang sedang merapihkan kotak persediaan _Hypospray_.

 

 

Christine menengok, rambut pendek berwarna pirangnya ikut bergerak seraya dia memalingkan wajah. “Ya? Ada apa, Dokter McCoy?”

 

 

Leonard menunjuk kearah kado itu. “Siapa yang menaruh bingkisan ini diatas mejaku?” tanyanya.

 

 

Christine malah diem melongo pas Leonard menanyakan hal itu padanya. Terus, dia ketawa mendadak. Leonard lagi-lagi menaikan alis, _bukannya ngasih jawaban malah ketawa...salah milih suster nih gue_. pikir Leonard.

 

 

“Kurasa kau lupa melihat tanggalan di _Padd_ mu hari ini ya, Dokter McCoy?” Christine lalu pergi berlalu sambil membawa kotak _hypospray_ yang dari tadi dia urus kembali ke tempatnya.

 

 

Karena makin bingung, Leonard melakukan apa yang Christine suruh. Dia mengambil _Padd_ -nya dan melihat tanggalan yang tertera di _window_ atas dari _home screen Padd_ -nya.

 

 

Disana tertera; _14 Februari waktu Terran._

 

 

 “Hari Valentine?” gungam Leonard. Pandangan matanya kembali beralih kepada bingkisan kado yang masih duduk manis diatas mejanya. Apakah kado itu adalah hadiah valentine untuknya?

 

 

Penasaran, Leonard akhirnya mengambil kado yang lumayan besar itu. dia menimbang-nimbang dan meraba bingkisan tersebut, menerka apa isinya. Dari rabaan tangannya sih, terasa seperti bantal...

 

 

Tak mau dihantui rasa penasaran terlalu lama, Leonard akhirnya membuka bingkisan kado tersebut. Merobek kertas pembungkusnya dengan perlahan dari atas, dan terus merobeknya sehingga benda didalamnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

 

 

“Oh...”

 

 

Leonard nampak terkejut melihat hadiah apakah yang ada didalamnya. Ternyata sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna abu-abu, dengan rajutan yang terlihat rapi dan cantik sekali. Diatas sweater rajutan tersebut, tersingkup sebuah kertas kecil yang dilekatkan menggunakan selotip bening. Leonard melepaskan kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

 

 

‘ _Love, my aim is straight and true. I saved the best for you. Even you sometimes make me sad and blue, wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t go a minute without your Love..._ ’

 

 

Hanya kalimat itulah yang terdapat disana. Tak ada nama pengirimnya.

 

 

Leonard menghiraukan isi pesan cinta itu, dan kembali kepada sweater yang dia dapatkan. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil sweater itu dan membentangkannya didepan wajah.

 

 

Ukuran sweater itu pas dengan tubuhnya. Dan ketika Leonard mencium bahan sweater tersembut, dia menghirup aroma kayu manis dan mint. Harum sekali. rajutannya juga rapih, tak ada yang berlubang atau ketinggalan satu lubang.

 

 

Ini adalah hadiah pertama yang Leonard dapatkan dihari valentine. Sudah begitu, tak ada nama pengirimnya pula. Membuat Leonard jadi penasaran, siapa yang memberikan sweater ini kepadanya...

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Suasana Valentine terasa pekat di _USS Enterprise_ , meskipun tak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas. Para crew sibuk berkeliling kesana kemari, mencari orang yang ingin mereka berikan hadiah.

 

 

 

Seorang gadis dari bagian _science_ memberi cokelat kepada pacarnya yang ada di bagian _Engineering_ , pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan Romulan tengah berdiri berdekatan sambil melihat luar angkasa dari jendela kapal, atau sekumpulan crew yang masih single saling bertukar hadiah/cokelat kepada teman-temannya...

 

 

Jadi hampir terasa seperti natal, hm?

 

 

Hal itu juga berlaku di Bridge. Jim Kirk senyam-senyum sendirian di kursi kaptennya saat menerima banyak _message_ berisi kata cinta di _Padd_ -nya, Chekov yang diam-diam mengoper hadiah cokelat kecil kepada Sulu, Uhura yang juga secara diam-diam memesan peralatan elektronik baru untuk Scotty...

 

 

Aroma cinta ada di udara... hah, menyenangkan.

 

 

Tetapi bagi Spock, hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Biasalah, Vulcan. Tak tahu mengenai makna dari hari valentine, meskipun Spock mendapatkan lumayan banyak hadiah dan message dari para crew wanita yang mengaguminya.

 

 

Tapi dia ‘menghidahkan’ hadiah dari mereka ( _yang notabene kebanyakan adalah cokelat_ ) kepada Jim, karena dia tak bisa memakan makanan manis tersebut karena suatu hal... yah, begitulah.

 

 

Makanya disaat semua crew lain bergembira mendapatkan hadiah/ucapan salam cinta dari pasangan atau teman masing-masing, Spock mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya. Tak ingin terganggu dengan salah satu hari hikmat kaum manusia ini.

 

 

Yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk diakal.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

“Hey, Boneseeey~!”

 

 

Jim menerjang Leonard ketika bertemu dengannya di _Mess Hall_. Leonard saat itu sudah duduk duluan disalah satu meja _cafeteria_ dengan sepotong _banana cake_ ada didepan mejanya. Ditemani secangkir teh rasa mint hangat.

 

 

“Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau menikmati betul hari valentine ini, Jim.” Cemooh Leonard, sambil mengunyah potongan _banana cake_ yang ia pesan.

 

 

Jim ketawa cengengesan, lalu dia mengambil duduk dibangku seberang Leonard. “Begitulah~ sementara kau sendiri? apakah kau mendapat hadiah valentine dari pemuja rahasiamu?”

 

 

Leonard menaruh garpu makannya diatas piring. Kata ‘ _Penggemar Rahasia’_ sedikit menarik perhatiannya. “Penggemar Rahasia? Maksudmu, Jim?” tanya Leonard, dengan muka sedikit di bego-begoin.  

 

 

“Halah Bonesey... jangan sok imut begitu kenapa, pasti diantara seribu lebih crew kita salah satunya ada yang menyimpan perasaan untukmu! Dan  mereka akan memberikanmu sesuatu dihari yang indah ini... huhu, jadi, apakah ada yang memberimu hadiah?” Jim malah ngomong nyeleneh.

 

 

“ _Well_...” Leonard sejenak berfikir untuk memberitahu Jim atau tidak... “Aku memang menemukan sebuah bingkisan kado diatas mejaku pagi ini...”

 

 

Mendadak Jim langsung mengebrak meja dan melotot kearah Leonard. “HAH!? Sumpe lo!? Dari Siapa?? Siapa??” Jim nanya udah kayak orang kena rabies.

 

 

Leonard sedikit mundur kebelakang, rada ngeri ngeliat Jim sangat antusias sekali! “Mana kutahu! Tak ada nama pengirim dari kado tersebut!”

 

 

“Lantas, isinya apa?!” Jim tampak semakin antusias.

 

 

“Uh... sebuah sweater, berwarna abu-abu... sepertinya rajutan tangan...” kata Leonard dengan pelan.

 

 

“Woooohh.... Cieee, Bones~ ditaksir sama orang...dikasih hadiah buatan sendiri pula... cieeeeh, seneng kali...” Jim mulai ngeluarin muka ngejek, Leonard kepengen banget nonjok muka Jim yang lagi ngejekin dia...

 

 

Disaat Jim heboh sendiri ngecengin Leonard, Spock melintas didepan meja mereka. Ditangannya ada sebuah mug gelas yang diatasnya berasap. Secara refleks Jim memanggil Spock.

 

 

“Spock! hey! Ayo duduk bersama kami!” panggil Jim sambil melambai-lambai.

 

 

Spock menengok sedikit, memutar badannya kebelakang, dan berjalan menghampiri meja Jim dan Leonard. Vulcan berwajah tenang itu duduk disamping sang kapten, dan menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja. Leonard melihat apa isinya, terlihat seperti kopi yang dicampur creamer banyak-banyak. Dia baru tahu kalau Spock meminum kopi. Rasanya Vulcan tak terlalu membutuhkan kadar kafein didalam tubuh mereka yang kuat... lantas, kenapa Spock membutuhkannya?

 

 

“Kalian terdengar ramai sekali, Jim. Dokter McCoy.” Kata Spock. dia mulai meminum kopi (?) nya.

 

 

“Masa? Bodo ah. Eh tahu tidak, Bones mendapat hadiah sweater dari penggemar rahasianya lho~” Jim ketawa cengengesan sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Spock. wajah Vulcan itu tak berubah saat Jim memberinya penjelasan sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

 

 

“Cih, Jim. Ngapain juga cerita-cerita sama si _green blooded-hobgoblin_. kayak dia peduli aja sama orang lain.” Seperti biasanya, mulut Leonard tajam bagaikan silet jika mencemooh Spock. setelah mengatakan itu, dia menghabiskan potongan terakhir _banana cake_ miliknya.

 

 

“ _Aw, Bonesey. Take a break, will you_?” Jim memberi Leonard lirikan tajam dari pinggir matanya. kemudian dia beralih lagi kepada Spock dengan muka cerah. “So, Mr. Spock... sudah ada beberapa orang yang memberimu hadiah pada hari Valentine ini?”

 

 

Spock berhenti menegak minuman kopinya, “Vulcan tak merayakan hari Valentine, Jim.” Ketika dia mau melanjutkan perkataannya, Leonard langsung memutus perkataannya.

 

 

“Tentu saja hari Valentine tak bermakna bagimu, kau tak bisa mencintai orang lain. _You’re just a cold hearted, green blooded hobgoblin_.” gumam Leonard dengan wajah kesal.

 

 

Jim dan Spock sama-sama melihat Leonard. Jim mengeluarkan tampang ‘ _Bones-kalo-lo-nggak-nutup-mulut-gue-bakal-tusuk-lo-pakai-garpu’_. Sedangkan Spock masih berwajah tenang.

 

 

“Tidak benar. Kami bisa merasakan. aku bisa merasakan,” mendadak Spock berdiri dari atas kursinya, mengangkat cangkir kopinya. “Aku masih ada pekerjaan di lab. Permisi Kapten, Dokter McCoy.”

 

 

Spockpun pergi berlalu. Meninggalkan Jim dan Leonard...

 

 

“Bagus banget, Bones,” Jim mengeram kesal sambil memberi Leonard muka garang. “Kau betul-betul tak bisa memaafkan Spock, huh? Kejadian _Narada_ sudah lewat 2 tahun, Bones. Semua orang kini telah meninggalkannya, dan terus berjalan.... Spock juga berubah, dia tak lagi kaku dan dingin seperti pertama kali dia muncul.”

 

 

Leonard menghiraukan omongan panjang Jim, dia mengangkat piring dan gelas kotornya dari atas meja, lalu berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan.

 

 

Sebelum pergi dia sempat membalas perkataan Jim.

 

 

“Dia itu Vulcan. Persetan dengan logika dan hati bekunya.”

 

 

Lalu Leonard ikut pergi.

 

 

Jim menghela nafas panjang, termerenung sendirian di meja yang kini kosong itu.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Spock kembali ke kabin-nya. dia berencana untuk menghubungi ibunya yang ada di Vulcan, karena dia sudah berjanji akan menghubungi Amanda seminggu sebelumnya.

 

 

Sebelum menyalakan layar komputer _mainframe_ yang ada dimejanya, Spock menyalakan lilin kecil yang ada dibawah cangkir khusus yang diatasnya ada mangkuk untuk cairan _aromatherapy_. Spock biasa menyalakan cangkir itu apabila sedang merasa tertekan dan stress, karena wangi dari Kayu manis dan daun mint yang ada didalam cairan _aromatherapy_ tersebut membuatnya tenang.

 

 

Setelah itu barulah dia beranjak ke meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya, menyalakan komputer _mainframe_ dan duduk didepan layar komputer tersebut.

 

 

Beberapa lama kemudian, ada sebuah video transmisi dari Vulcan muncul. Dan wajah Amanda terpampang di layar tersebut.

 

 

“Spock...” Amanda menatap sayu putera semata wayangnya, sudah lama sekali dia tak melihat Spock dalam bentuk asli. Selama ini dia selalu berkomunikasi dengannya melalui transmisi video seperti ini.

 

 

“Halo, Ibu. Bagaimana kabarmu?” wajah Spock terlihat lembut jika sedang berhadapan dengan ibunya.

 

 

Amanda tertawa, “Baik-baik saja... agak kecapekan sedikit, sih... soalnya habis kembali dari bumi...”

 

 

 

“Kau sebaiknya beristirahat, Ibu... lalu, bagaimana kabar ayah?”  ada rasa khawatir di nada bicara Spock. Amanda sedikit menyeringai melihat puteranya yang sangat-Vulcan ini menanyakan kabar Ibunya dengan cara yang bukan Vulcan sekali.

 

 

“Ayahmu juga baik. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering memikirkan dirimu, meskipun dia tak mau mengakuinya padaku. Duh, tentu aku akan tetap mengetahuinya. Sarek memang kadang-kadang plin-plan.” Kata Amanda dengan raut wajah bête.

 

 

Kalau saja Spock tak terikat dengan keturunan darah Vulcan, dia pasti sudah tersenyum melihat ibunya menggerutu.

 

 

“Ah iya, bagaimana dengan benang wool yang aku kirim padamu seminggu yang lalu?” tiba-tiba Amanda mengganti topik pembicaraan.

 

 

“Ah, aku sudah menerimanya. Dan sudah menggunakannya juga.” Jawab Spock dengan penuh hati-hati.

 

 

“Tumben-tumbennya kau memintaku untuk mengirimkan benang wool murni nan lembut dari bumi dan sepasang jarum menyulam...” Amanda kini terlihat curiga. “Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan itu?”

 

 

Sepuhan hijau muncul diwajah Spock. tapi sayang Amanda tak melihatnya.

 

 

“Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu luangku untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Dan aku menemukan pekerjaan menyulam cukup... masuk diakal. Maka aku meminta bahan-bahannya darimu karena aku tahu kau pintar dalam menyulam, Ibu.” Ujar Spock. mungkin bagi orang biasa, Spock terdengar seperti memberi penjelasan berarti. Padahal sebenarnya dia cuman ngeles doang. Nyari alasan yang masuk akal buat ngibulin ibunya.

 

 

Amanda memutar kedua matanya. dia tahu kalau Spock cuman ngumbar alesan doang. “Lalu bagaimana hasil sulamanmu? Apa yang kau buat?” tanya sang wanita cantik berambut cokelat rada kemerahan panjang itu.

 

 

“Sweater.” Jawab Spock dengan cepat.

 

 

Amanda menepuk kedua tangannya, “Hee? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Bagus tidak? Mana sweaternya?”

 

 

Spock sedikit melirik kekanan, apakah dia harus berkata yang sebenarnya; kalau dia selama seminggu penuh ini berlatih menyulam sweater untuk diberikan kepada Leonard, sebagai hadiah hari valentine kepada ibunya yang rada-rada memiliki jiwa fujo ini? oke. Amanda tidak memiliki jiwa Fujo, tetapi... yah tetap saja ada kecenderungan Fujoshi pada diri setiap perempuan.

 

 

“Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana.” hanya itulah alasan lemot yang bisa Spock temukan saat itu.

 

 

Amanda tadinya mau mengomentari alasan Spock, tapi dia menahan diri saat melihat tanggalan di samping layar komputernya. 14 februari... wajah Amanda langsung jadi berseri-seri, saat menyadari apa penyebab keanehan Spock...

 

 

“Oh..begitu...! oke...” Amanda ketawa cekikikan, membuat Spock mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Ehem. Kalau kau membutuhkan benang lagi untuk menyulam, hubungi saja aku, Spock. aku akan mengirimkannya bersama dengan kue kering kesukaanmu.”

 

 

Pinggir bibir Spock sedikit tertarik menjadi senyuman kecil. “Terima kasih, Ibu. aku akan menunggu kiriman lagi darimu.”

 

 

Amanda menghela nafas, “Baiklah... kurasa kau memiliki pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan. Dan aku harus pergi ke Kedutaan bumi di Vulcan...”

 

 

“Ya, aku harus meneliti beberapa sampel dari planet yang kami singgahi beberapa hari yang lalu,” Spock perlahan mengangkat tangannya, membuat _Vulcan salute_. “Jaga dirimu, Ibu. sampaikan salamku kepada ayah. _Live long and Prosper_.”

 

 

Amanda juga membuat Vulcan Salute menggunakan tangan kanannya. “Terima kasih, nak. Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Live Long and Prosper_ , Spock.”

 

 

Merekapun sama-sama mematikan hubungan komunikasi mereka. Spock sedikit melemaskan punggungnya ke belakang kursi, dan menghirup aroma harum kayu manis dan mint yang menyelimuti seluruh kabinnya.

 

 

Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sofa kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Diatas sofa itu ada satu buah bulatan benang berwarna abu-abu dengan dua jarum sulam panjang menancap diatasnya.

 

 

Ibunya terlalu banyak memberikannya benang, padahal dia hanya membutuhkan 3 bola benang wool untuk membuat sebuah sweater yang pas untuk Leonard...

 

 

Eh? Jadi Spock yang menghadiahi Leonard dengan sweater abu-abu rapih dan lembut itu? tapi mengapa dia tak mencantumkan nama di hadiah tersebut?

 

 

Tentu dia tak akan mencantumkan namanya. Leonard tak akan mau menerima hadiah darinya, apalagi hadiah di hari kasih sayang ini.

 

 

Yang Spock inginkan hanyalah sedikit perhatian dari Leonard. Tak perlu sampai menyukainya....balik. sedikit pengakuan dan rasa perduli sudah sangat cukup bagi Spock.

 

 

Spock memijat ujung hidungnya, sedikit mengutuk dirinya yang telah jatuh cinta kepada Leonard McCoy. Dokter pemarah dari Georgia itu.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Saat chronometer menujukan pukul 1700, semua kegiatan para crew terhenti. Semuanya pada keluar dari bagiannya masing-masing untuk berekreasi. Lagipula, seminggu lagi mereka akan melakukan _Shore Leave_.

 

 

Jim dan para Crew dari Bridge-nya pergi ke ruang rekreasi, menikmati minuman dan hiburan musik. Dan crew-crew yang lain mempunyai urusan mereka masing-masing.

 

 

Tapi emang nasib jadi Dokter ( _yang selalu harus siaga 24 jam, di hari libur sekalipun_ ), Leonard termerenung sendirian kayak orang bego di Sickbay. Yang menemani kesendiriannya hanyalah botol _whiskey_ pekat yang dia minum menggunakan gelas kecil.

 

 

Sweater hadiah dari seseorang yang tak dia ketahui masih terlipat manis diatas mejanya. Sangking bagusnya sweater itu, Leonard jadi tak tega untuk memakainya. Apalagi sweater itu berbau enak, kayu manis dan mint...

 

 

‘ _Sepi amat ya..._ ’ Leonard melihat kesekelilingnya, sickbay yang biasanya penuh dengan orang-orang sakit maupun terluka kini kosong kelompong seperti kuburan.

 

 

Disaat Leonard menegak gelas _whiskey_ ke-3 nya, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

 

 

Ketika dia menengok untuk melihat siapa itu, Leonard dikejutkan dengan suara keras. seperti ada benda berat yang terjatuh kelantai.

 

 

Dan ternyata itu adalah Spock. dia terjatuh kelantai dengan lutut duluan, tangannya yang sebelah kiri terluka parah, hingga kesikutnya. Darah hijau pekat mengotori pakaian dan lantai sickbay milik Leonard.

 

 

“ _Godammit_!” Leonard membanting gelas _whiskey_ -nya ke meja, dan langsung bergegas kesisi Spock. memeriksa luka dan kondisinya menggunakan _tricorder_ kecil yang selalu ada di kantong celananya.

 

 

“Do...kter Mc..coy.” kedua mata Spock hanya terbuka setengah. Dia seperti akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Leonard tak akan membiarkannya, tidak sebelum dia berhasil membawa Vulcan ini keatas tempat tidur _sickbay_ -nya.

 

 

“ _Shit_. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!” Leonard tanpa basa-basi mengangkat tangan Spock dan menumpukan tubuhnya diatas pundaknya. Lalu secara hati-hati membawanya kesalah satu tempat tidur yang kosong.

 

 

Setelah meletakan Spock disana, Leonard berlari kekabinet obat untuk mengambil obat-obatan penting, hypospray, dan perban. Lalu dia berlari kembali kesisi Spock, yang kini sudah menutup mata seutuhnya.

 

 

“D _ammit.”_ Leonard tak suka melihat pasiennya tak sadakan diri disaat dia sedang menangani mereka, karena itu berarti hal buruk terjadi kepada mereka. Makanya dia langsung menusuk leher belakang Spock dengan hypospray yang berisikan cairan pemicu adrenalin.

 

 

Beberapa detik setelah Leonard memberinya suntikan itu, Spock kembali membuka matanya. dan dia mulai bernafas berat.

 

 

“Spock, hey. Spock.” Leonard memanggilnya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan berhasil, Spock melihat kearah Leonard, dengan kepanikan diwajahnya.

 

 

Leonard lalu berpindah kesisi samping tempat tidur untuk melihat tangan Spock yang terluka dan masih mengeluarkan darah. Dia menginspeksi luka tersebut dengan baik, sementara Spock teronggok tak berdaya.

 

 

“Apakah kau peduli untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadaku?”  tanya Leonard, dia meraih sebotol alkohol dan membasuh luka Spock menggunakan itu. Spock sedikit meringis kecil, tetapi dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa perih yang melanda lukanya itu.

 

 

“Terjadi kesalahan di lab... aku tak hati-hati saat memindahkan sampel...” Spock menjawabnya dengan suara lemah, Leonard sedikit merasa kasihan melihat Spock yang biasanya tenang dan gagah tergolek lemas seperti ini.

 

 

Kini Leonard mengambil sebuah larutan krim dan dengan hati-hati menuangkannya keatas luka Spock, dia mendapat beberapa ringisan kecil dari Vulcan itu.

 

 

Setelah selesai, Leonard mulai menutup luka tersebut dengan perban bersih, dan Spock menarik tangannya kembali dari hadapan Leonard. Dia bahkan langsung berdiri ke posisi duduk dan mau turun dari atas tempat tidur.

 

 

Leonard mencegahnya, “Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau baru saja terkena kecelakaan kerja.” Menatap Spock dengan tatapan ‘ _dokter jahat_ ’ terkenalnya.

 

 

“Aku rasa diriku sekarang baik-baik saja, Dokter McCoy,” Spock kini berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. “Terima kasih atas perhatianmu.” Dia lalu bergerak melewati Leonard dengan cepat.

 

 

“Hey! Tunggu dul...” Leonard mau mencegatnya, tetapi dia dihentikan dengan wangi kayu manis dan mint yang tercium saat Spock berjalan melewatinya. Alhasil karena Leonard terhenti tengah jalan, Spock keburu pergi keluar dari sickbay nya.

 

 

Wangi kayu manis dan mint itu ikut hilang ketika Spock pergi. Kedua wangi harum itu sama seperti yang Leonard cium di sweater yang baru dia dapatkan tadi pagi...

 

 

‘ _Tak mungkin_ ,’ Leonard menatap bodoh pintu Sickbay yang dengan pelan tertutup setelah kepergian Spock barusan. ‘ _Wangi yang sama, dari Spock dan Sweater itu..._ ’

 

 

Leonard McCoy kembali termerenung sendirian, dengan banyak pertanyaan didalam benaknya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard  berfikir banyak hal malam itu. tak salah lagi. Spock yang memberikanya sweater itu. tapi... kenapa dia tak mau mencantumkan namanya di kertas kecil yang ada bersama dengan sweater itu?

 

 

Kini harapan Leonard membesar, selama 2 tahun memendam perasaan kepada Vulcan itu, baru kali ini dia melihat pergerakan yang siknifikan dari Spock. Spock saja berani bergerak duluan, kenapa Leonard malah bersikap seperti orang brengsek kepadanya?

 

 

Leonard memaki-maki dirinya sendiri karena terus-terusan bersikap jahat kepada Spock, padahal dia tak bermaksud seperti itu. dia hanya ingin menjauhkan Spock darinya karena dia takut kalau Spock selalu berada didekatnya, perasaan suka ini akan berkembang lebih lanjut... menjadi cinta.

 

 

Dimalam berikutnya, disanalah Leonard berada. Didepan pintu kabin milik Spock. dan dia memakai sweater abu-abu buatan Vulcan tersebut. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika menekan bel intercomm yang ada di tempat kode disebelah pintu.

 

 

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Spock. Leonard terperanga, melihat Spock tidak memakai seragam Starfleet-nya. dia memakai celana jeans dan sweater wool putih panjang, yang bahkan menutupi setengah telapak tangannya. Dia...dia...dia terlihat imut sekali. Pikir Leonard.

 

 

“Dokter McCoy,” Spock tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat melihat Leonard berdiri didepannya... dan memakai sweater abu-abu buatannya pula. “Kedatanganmu... tak terduga.”

 

 

Leonard sedikit mengeram, dia ingin cepat-cepat mengatakan suatu hal penting kepada Spock. “Yeah... mau mengizinkanku masuk kedalam?” tanya nya.

 

 

Spock langsung berpindah ke samping untuk memberikan Leonard jalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pintu kabin tertutup secara otomatis setelah Leonard berada didalam kabin Spock.

 

 

Wangi kayu manis dan mint langsung tercium sesaat setelah Leonard menginjakan kakinya kedalam. Kabin Spock terasa hangat, dan rapih. Susunan buku terurus didekat pintu kamar mandi, meja kerja yang terlihat diurus, tempat tidur dengan selimut terlipat sempurna...benar-benar tipikal Vulcan teladan.

 

 

“Apa tujuanmu mendatangiku, Dokter McCoy?” suara Spock mengembalikan Leonard kembali kepada realita setelah ‘ _hilang_ ’ karena terlalu mengangumi kamar Spock yang rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah...

 

 

“Oh, iya.” Leonard menengok kearah Spock. Spock sedikit menelan ludah saat menyadari kalau sweater buatannya benar-benar pas dengan badan Leonard. Mungkin dia membuatnya terlalu pas, sehingga lekuk tubuh Leonard terlihat seperti mengecap di sweater buatannya.

 

 

“Aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan tanganmu.” Leonard berdalih menggunakan alasannya sebagai dokter yang baik dan benar untuk menemui Spock. benar-benar tipikal Leonard McCoy sekali.

 

 

Spock menarik lengan sweater putihnya hingga batas lukanya, yang kini sudah terbalut penuh dengan perban. “Sudah tak sakit lagi, Dokter. Kau menanganiku dengan baik.”

 

 

Sementara Spock tetap lanjut berbicara, ada yang menangkap pandangan Leonard. Yaitu sebuah bola wool berwarna abu-abu dengan dua jarum sulam besar menancap yang ada diatas sofa kecil milik kamar Spock ini.

 

 

Ternyata benar... Spock juga berperasaan sama dengannya.

 

 

“Spock,” panggil Leonard.

 

 

“Ya?” Spock berhenti berbicara, dan memfokuskan diri kepada Leonard yang tak menatapnya balik, pandangan matanya lebih tertuju kearah sofa... dimana Spock lupa untuk menyembunyikan sisa dari benang wool yang dia gunakan untuk membuat sweater yang Leonard pakai pada saat ini.

 

 

Spock menyiapkan dirinya untuk yang terburuk, karena Leonard pasti sudah tahu kalau dia yang memberinya sweater hadiah hari valentine tersebut.

 

 

Sebelum Spock berhasil untuk mencari alasan jika Leonard menanyakan soal benang wool tersebut, mulutnya sudah keburu di kunci dengan bibir Leonard. Dan dia dipojokan ke tembok oleh badan Leonard yang mendesak erat ke tubuhnya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

 

 

Leonard tak menduga Spock akan membalas ciumannya, Vulcan itu memberinya akses untuk menjelajah mulutnya lebih dalam lagi, dengan lidah yang saling mengejek satu sama lain, dan kedua tangan ramping melekat dileher sang dokter.

 

 

Mereka berdua terpaksa memutus ciuman itu ketika membutuhkan udara, baik Leonard maupun Spock sama-sama terengah-engah. Dengan air liur yang masih merekat menjadi satu ketika mereka melepaskan kuncian mulut mereka.

 

 

Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang, dan ketika udara sudah didapat sepenuhnya, mereka kembali mengunci mulut masing-masing.

 

 

Tubuh mereka bergerak sesuai dengan ritme, keinginan untuk melebur menjadi satu, terlintas dibenak mereka berdua. Bahkan Leonard mulai menggapai pikiran bawah sadar Spock melalui sentuhan tangan kecil di belakang kepala Vulcan tersebut.

 

 

// _I love you, I love you afterall this godamn time..._ // Leonard mengencangkan pelukannya akan Spock, seperti enggan untuk melepasnya kembali.

 

 

// _I love you too, Leonard...//_ Spock tak dapat mengungkiri kalau Leonard membuatnya kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri, apalagi saat Leonard mendorongnya keatas tempat tidur dan mulai menciumi leher hingga tulang kerahnya.

 

 

// _Thanks for your home-made sweater darling. Meskipun kau membuatnya terlalu pas ditubuhku./_ / Leonard sedikit menyeringai saat memikirkan itu.

 

 

Wajah Spock berubah menjadi hijau gelap saat mendengar Leonard mengejeknya melalui sentuhan batin mereka. Leonard yang melihatnya tersipu malu tertawa, dan menanamkan ciuman kecil di ujung hidungnya.

 

 

“Siapa sangka Vulcan kesayanganku ini pintar melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga?”  kata Leonard, seringai jahil muncul diwajahnya.

 

 

Spock membuang muka darinya, sambil menggerutu kecil.

 

 

Leonard lalu mendinginkan situasi dengan ciuman mesra di bibir Spock.

 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Love, my aim is straight and true. I saved the best for you. Even you sometimes make me sad and blue, wouldn’t have it any other way. I can’t go a minute without your Love...’ Lirik lagu dari "Satellite"- Lena Meyer. :p


End file.
